Next to the common cold, ear infections are the most commonly diagnosed childhood illness in the United States. More than 3 out of 4 kids have had at least one ear infection by the time they reach 3 years of age. Adults are not immune from ear infections even though they get it much less frequently.
To understand how ear infections develop, let's review how the ear works. Every time one hears a sound, the various structures of the ear have to work together to make sure the information gets to the brain.
The ear is responsible for hearing and balance and is made up of three parts—the outer ear, middle ear, and inner ear. Hearing begins when sound waves that travel through the air reach the outer ear, or pinna, which is the part of the ear that's visible. The sound waves then travel from the pinna through the ear canal to the middle ear, which includes the eardrum (a thin layer of tissue) and three tiny bones called ossicles. When the eardrum vibrates, the ossicles amplify these vibrations and carry them to the inner ear.
The inner ear translates the vibrations into electric signals and sends them to the auditory nerve, which connects to the brain. When these nerve impulses reach the brain, they're interpreted as sound. To function properly, the middle ear must be at the same pressure as the outside world. This is taken care of by the Eustachian tube, a small passage that connects the middle ear to the back of the throat behind the nose.
By letting air reach the middle ear, the Eustachian tube equalizes the air pressure in the middle ear to the outside air pressure. (When your ears “pop” while yawning or swallowing, the Eustachian tubes are adjusting the air pressure in your middle ears.) The Eustachian tube also allows for drainage of mucus from the middle ear into the throat. Sometimes, the Eustachian tube may malfunction. For example, when someone has a cold or an allergy affecting the nasal passages, the Eustachian tube may become blocked by congestion in its lining or by mucus within the tube. This blockage will allow fluid to build up within the normally air-filled middle ear.
Bacteria or viruses that have entered the middle ear through the Eustachian tube also can get trapped in this way. These germs can breed in the trapped fluid, eventually leading to an ear infection.
An ear infection (acute otitis media) is most often a bacterial or viral infection that affects the middle ear, the air-filled space behind the eardrum that contains the tiny vibrating bones of the ear. Children are more likely than adults to get ear infections.
Ear infections are often painful because of inflammation and buildup of fluids in the middle ear. The onset of signs and symptoms of ear infection is usually rapid. Signs and symptoms of an ear infection can indicate a number of different conditions.
An ear infection is caused by a bacterium or virus in the middle ear. This infection often results from another illness—cold, flu or allergy—that causes congestion and swelling of the nasal passages, throat and Eustachian tubes.
The Eustachian tubes are a pair of narrow tubes than run from each middle ear to high in the back of the throat, behind the nasal passages. Swelling, inflammation and mucus in the Eustachian tubes from an upper respiratory infection or allergy can block them, causing the accumulation of fluids in the middle ear. A bacterial or viral infection of this fluid is usually what produces the symptoms of an ear infection.
Ear infections are more common in children, in part, because their Eustachian tubes are narrower and more horizontal—factors that make them more difficult to drain and more likely to get clogged.
Middle ear infection is common among people of all ages. The infection may arise due to many causes such as infection of the throat, and whenever the bacterium makes its way inside the ear canal.
The middle ear infection is quite painful and requires a visit to a doctor in an urgent care situation. The middle part of the ear is unreachable by the patient and cannot be treated by external use of ointments.
The doctor after examination of the ear canal and seeing redness associated with infection usually prescribes an antibiotic. The antibiotic treatment is usually taken for a set number of days, for example seven days, to get rid of the infection.
Based on medical science history, bacteria is known to develop resistance to antibiotics and hence for this reason the medical profession would rather not over prescribe antibiotics for conditions that can be cured otherwise. Unfortunately, western medical science has no alternative cure for middle ear infection.
Black and white mustards are used for culinary and medicinal purposes. The leaves, flowers, seeds, and oils of the black mustard are used, while only the seeds of the white mustard are useful. Black mustard powder is an important herbal remedy because it draws blood to the surface of the skin quickly, which means that it is rubefacient, and is warming. Mustard essential oil is used as an ingredient in liniments, stomach stimulants, and emetics.
Mustard is rich in many vitamins and nutrients that are beneficial to everyone. Mustard is rich in calcium and iron and helps to restore bacterial balance in the intestines. The mustard's greens are rich in vitamin A, iron, and zinc, and are best when eaten raw or steamed. White mustard has been used throughout the world to relieve pain, and as a diuretic and an antibiotic. Mustard flour is an antiseptic and can also be used as a deodorizer. The mustard's oil can be used for pain relief of arthritic conditions and chilblains. Mustard is also an excellent expectorant and a very powerful natural emetic.
Some of the most valuable properties of mustard lie in its warming and rubefacient properties. Black mustard and white mustard can be used to draw infection or congestion away from its source for nasal congestion, or for relief of an abscess. The rubefacient qualities help respiratory and circulatory disorders, including some heart problems.
It is the objective of the embodiments herein to have a cure for middle ear infection that does not require use of an antibiotic. It is further the objective to treat the infection without a visit to the doctor and much sooner than seven days. It is yet another objective to cure the middle ear infection at much lower cost than the combination of doctor fees and cost of antibiotics.